life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Journal
: For Chloe's journal from the prequel, see Chloe's Journal. Max's Journal records Max Caulfield's experiences throughout the events of Life is Strange. It includes her diary, details on some characters Max encounters, notes on items of Max's interest, her optional photos, and SMS messages. Her journal pages are full of scribbles, drawings, watercolor doodles, stickers and other memorabilia such as photos, booklets, postcards, notes, stamps or calendar pages. Max's journal is laid out and illustrated by Illustrator Alyzian. Journal.png|Drawing of Max's journal found inside it in form of a sticker. Max Journal.png|Journal on Max's table in the art class in "Chrysalis" Max Journal and CellPhone.png|Journal laying on Max's nightstand in "Out of Time" Episode Five - "Polarized" In this episode, Max must use her journal to escape the clutches of Jefferson briefly before travelling to another alternative situation in which the journal is burnt, disabling her from using it against Jefferson. In Max's nightmare scenes, opening the journal reveals violent and contorted versions of her entries which become laced with Jefferson quotes. This also affects her pictures, texts, and character notes. Trivia *If Max looks at her journal in "Chrysalis", she thinks that she hasn't kept up with it as much as she should. As she reads it, she wonders what other people would think if they looked at it. If she looks at it again after rewinding time, she notices that nothing has moved and wonders what is going on. *Max's journal is visible and Max may open to read it on her classroom desk at the beginning of "Chrysalis", and on the small stand next to her bed at the beginning of "Out of Time". *Warren's age is listed as 16 on his Blackwell Student Record, which makes it seem contradictory to the fact that Max writes in her journal that he is "her age" since they are two years apart by age. *After reuniting with Chloe Price, Max mentions Chloe's piercings in her diary and even draws her with a red earring, although Chloe neither at any time wears a red earring nor has any visible piercings (she has a belly button piercing, but Max couldn't be aware of that unless Chloe told her about it). *In the alternative timeline, Max creates by preventing William's death, her diary entries are also altered. In the timeline Max creates by handing in her Everyday Heroes Contest photo to Jefferson though, her journal remains the same and all entries made in the previous timeline are still accessible. *In Episode 1: Chrysalis, page 10 of Max's journal will display the photo she had taken of the blue butterfly in the bathroom at Blackwell Academy. Later, in the same episode, Chloe will take this photo from Max during a conversation they have in Chloe's room. From this point, the photo will have disappeared from Max's journal because Chloe now has possession of it. *On Page 22 of Max's journal, she writes about Chloe: "It's so strange where our lives have gone since the last time we hung out when we were thirteen." With their birth dates (Chloe - March 1994; Max - September 1995), there is no way that they would have been aged 13 at the same time. Chloe would have turned 14 six months before Max turned 13. *The font used in Max's Journal is called "Dudu Calligraphy" and can be downloaded here. * On page 22 of Max's journal is a sticker graphic that says, "Three Meters Above The Sky", which appears to reference the 2004 Italian film inspired by the novel Tre metri sopra il cielo by Federico Moccia (literally "Three meters above the sky"). The film is summarized as "A romantic drama for teenagers that tells the story of two youngsters belonging to opposite worlds. It's the chronicle of an improbable relationship that is practically impossible but just as inevitable. It will end up dragging the couple along for a voyage of discovery on which they will experience true love together for the first time. She is a well-to-do girl. He is a rebellious boy, addicted to risk and danger''."''Plot summary of 'Three Meters Above the Sky": https://www.globomedia.es/en/cinema/3-meters-above-sky Variety magazine writes: "Slowly, he becomes more tender, girl more rebellious." The descriptions of these two characters appear to match the characters of Max and Chloe rather well. three-meters-graphic.png diary-page22.png References Category:Life is Strange Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Max's Belongings Category:Max's Journal Category:Gameplay (Season 1)